


Fan Art: The Surprises of Captain Kirk

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, CHRIS PINE - Freeform, Gen, Zoe Saldana - Freeform, karl urban - Freeform, zachary quinto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: I was asked to create this banner for the author.  Here is a summary of her story: These are a series of unconnected oneshots depicting Kirk's past, skills, quirks, and genius. They take place after Into Darkness, but several mention various things that happened either during or before the movie. The oneshots vary between the point of view of different members of the crew and various strangers of my own creation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicMysticFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMysticFantasy/gifts).



****ATTENTION AUTHORS! If you would like artwork for your stories, see my profile for details![ObsessedtwibrarianOTB](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**


End file.
